1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus using a liquid crystal display device, an electroluminescence device, or the like. More particularly, it relates to a display apparatus having a light-source that is suitable for enhancing the luminance of the display screen with a high-efficiency and for making the luminance uniform on the display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
The display apparatus, which uses the liquid crystal display device (which is also referred to as “liquid crystal display panel”), the electroluminescence device (which, depending on a fluorescent material used, is classified into an organic-family and an inorganic-family and, hereinafter, is referred to as “EL device”), a field emission device (which, hereinafter, is referred to as “FE device”), or the like, performs the image display. However, unlike the case of a Braun tube (which, hereinafter, is referred to as “CRT”, i.e., “cathode ray tube”), the display apparatus performs the image display under a condition that there is provided no space for 2-dimensionally scanning an electron beam on the back side of the display screen. Accordingly, as compared with the CRT, these display apparatuses have characteristics of being thinner and lighter-weighted, operating with a lower power consumption, and so on. These display apparatuses, in some cases, are referred to as “flat panel displays” from the characteristics in their outward appearance.
From the above-described advantages over the CRT, the display apparatus using the liquid crystal display device, the EL device, the FE device, or the like is becoming widely prevalent in various types of uses in substitution for a display apparatus using the CRT. In the background to this situation, there exist the technical innovations such as an enhancement in the picture-quality of the liquid crystal display device, the EL device, or the like. Meanwhile, in recent years, the prevalence of the multimedia and the Internet has been increasing a demand for the motion-frame picture display. As a result, in the display apparatus using the liquid crystal display device, improvements based on the liquid crystal material and the driving method are being made in order to implement the motion-frame picture display. Being not limited to the liquid crystal display apparatus, however, in the display apparatuses referred to as the flat panel displays, the implementation of a higher luminance for displaying an image comparable to that of the conventional CRT has also become an important problem.
In order to obtain the image comparable to that of the conventional CRT, an impulse type light-emission is of absolute necessity. In the impulse type light-emission, each pixel is scanned with an electron beam emitted from an electron gun, thereby causing a fluorescent substance in each pixel to perform the light-emission.
In contrast to this, the liquid crystal display apparatus, for example, employs a hold type light-emission where a light-source unit including a fluorescent lamp is used. On account of this, it has been regarded as difficult for the display apparatus to implement the complete motion-frame picture display.